1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel system for joining a lug with a conductor. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel system that compresses a lug around a conductor to create an improved mechanical and electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,290, 2,920,305, 5,957,733, systems for connecting lugs with conductors are well known in the art. Conventional lugs typically include a body portion provided with an opening into which the conductor (i.e., bare wire) is inserted. The conductor may be retained in the lug opening by crimping, or alternatively by means of securing bolts. The traditional means of crimping or bolting the conductor within the lug opening, however, does not provide for a secure mechanical connection and similarly provides a poor electrical connection. The only contact points between the lug and conductor are the crimped sides of the lug opening or the distal end of the securing bolts. Both methods provide insufficient contact surface connection. Furthermore, the crimped connection requires the need for expensive tools.
What is needed is a system for joining a lug with a conductor that provides an improved mechanical and electrical connection. What is also needed is a device that provides a mechanically and electrically sound connection without the need or use of expensive tools.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.